


Wild flower

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: First Dates, Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Sam Has something important to ask Roberto.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Wild flower

Sam Paces the hallway outside of Roberto's door and tries not to squeeze the bouquet of wild flowers in his hands too tightly. They've been at the x-mansion for a few months now and while they've all made other friends the five of them who escaped Essex corps remain closest to each other. Roberto and Sam even more so. Sam would even go as far as to say that Roberto is his best friend. Sam recently has hopes that they could be even more.

Roberto was handsome, Sam had always thought so but after getting to know him Sam found him even more attractive. Roberto was handsome on the outside and the inside as Sam had come to discover as the other mutant had opened up at Xavier's. Roberto was surprisingly down to earth for someone who casually throws away shirts like napkins. Sam also had to admit that once Roberto didn't use his teasing wit like armor he was kinder than even Sam himself. 

Sam has witnessed Roberto help with multiple tasks on countless occasions without asking anything of anyone in return. He even bought supplies for some of the younger students who couldn't afford things they needed. All of this stoked a fire in Sam but what lit it ablaze was the way Roberto would come to his room at night to make Sure Sam was sleeping soundly and not turning in the dark of the mine in his dreams.

Sam had returned the favor a few times and that was when they begin to grow close. Nights filled with long talks and a few unspoken cuddles. Sam didn't want them to remain some unspoken thing. So here Sam was, knocking on Roberto's door on the day before valentines day with a hand full of wild flowers. He fought the urge to blast off as Roberto opened his door with a smile.

" Sam! whats up man!? ", Roberto greeted.

" Um... hi, these um, are for you. " , Sam whispered as he pushed the red, orange and yellow flower arrangement into Roberto's hands.

" For me? really? ", Roberto asked as he took the flowers and hugged them to his chest gently.

" Yeah really. ", Sam assured with a soft smile.

" Thanks man! no ones ever given me flowers before. ", Roberto started, " But what's the occasion? ".

Sam almost missed the rest of his friends sentence as he was thinking on how anyone could not want to bring Roberto flowers, " Oh! Its Valentines day tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? ".

" Sure man, We can have a Broentines day! ", Roberto cheered.

" Okay first off, Broentine sounds like a corny horror movie monster and secondly I meant go out as in an actual date. ", Sam elaborated.

"OH! " , Roberto gasped and then his face went bright red and Sam could see a bit of steam radiating off of the other boy.

He reached over and took the flowers from Roberto's hands, " You okay? ".

" Oh, um, yes. ", Roberto said as the steam begins to cease , " a date? with me? ", He asked quietly.

" Yes, you. ", Sam confirms as he handed the bouquet back to Roberto now that the other teen is cooled off.

" Are you sure? ", Roberto asked.

" Uh duh, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. ", Sam said puzzled.

" But why me? You can do so much better. I won't even be able to touch you sometimes. ", Roberto said forlornly.

" Because you're my best friend Berto and I'm only asking you out on a first date for now, we can worry about touching and stuff if it goes well. ", Sam says with a teasing lit.

" But what if I go to hold your hand and I get embarrassed and heat up? I could hurt you Sam. ", Roberto insisted.

" Roberto, We're here to learn to control our powers, you've come so far since we first met. I think you can hold my hand without heating up. ", Sam said and Roberto opens his mouth to protest but Sam pushes on, " and if you do heat up, we'll manage. I'm not glass and I trust you. ".

Roberto looks conflicted but then he reaches out for Sam's hand. Sam doesn't hesitate to entwine their fingers. Roberto's face warms with a blush but his hand in Sam's remains cool. Sam watches him sigh in relief before a soft small smile graces his lips. Roberto tries to hide his smile behind the wild flowers in his other hand and finally answers the original question.

" I would love to. ", Roberto says.

Sam can't fight the wide smile or the vibrating excitement of his body. Roberto noticing the tremors in Sam's hand laughs and gives the fingers a soft squeeze. The shaking subsides and Sam slowly lets go of Roberto's hand as he speaks.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow after morning training. ", Sam informs.

" Can't wait. ", Roberto replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should really update my WIP's   
> Also Me: Writes not one but two new stories


End file.
